Snap Crackle Boom
by iAnneart
Summary: AU. What happens when a lonely abused boy gets pushed too far? Well, death and gore. That's for certain. Guess who's playing the lead role! * FMA meets CARRIE!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I think you know why I'm writing this story.

I saw **Carrie **on theaters and I loved it, so here you go! This is going to be a mix up between 2013 and 1976. It's gonna be practically the same, but you know- disclaimer. Oh the horror! I would put a plot cast to tell you who is who, but I believe y'all is smart enough to figure it out!

* * *

.

"Hey, Ed, ED! I'm wide open!"

"C'mon pass it, Elric! Be a team player!"

Boisterous shouts and wild yelling were heard through out the basketball court. The movement of scuffling feet and the repeated bounce of the orange ball entranced him and entertained him much more than actually participating in the basketball activity. Besides, it looked like his team had the game under control, they didn't need him playing at all.

"Yo, right here you skinny blondie!"

"You wish, Greed!"_ Pff_, Edward thought to himself, grinning, swerving the ball skillfully from the opposing team as he neared the basket. _I'll shoot and score it-__  
_

"Hand it over to Envy, he's wide open!" The gym teacher shouted at the star player, pointing at a withdrawn green-haired boy who was standing over in a far-off corner near the basket, looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He seemed pretty shocked someone actually mentioned his name, as his purple eyes widened in fear and he started to shake his head in protest. "No-no, I'm really not good in sports-" Ed glared at the coach, silently telling him not to do this, but a stern look from the coach directed straight at the blonde boy made him know he was not getting out of this one.

'Dammit.'Ed groaned, rolling his eyes as he gave him a glance-over and in a quick motion, threw the ball toward's Envy direction.

As the orange ball soared through the air, Ed thought it be appropriate to offer some encouraging words. After all, with his clear social awkwardness, it seemed like he needed all the pep-talk in the world. "C'mon Envy, you got this in the bag! Shoot the ball and we win by one point!" He managed to cheer halfheartedly. _And we pass the damn class.._

The boy looked absolutely petrified at the incoming ball and he seemed frozen in place, not moving an eyelash. Ed cursed under his breath. Oh that's right, the freak was afraid of his own shadow, he wasn't going to shoot anything for anyone! Dammit, he could at least try and do it for their damn grade! _Move... Do something! _"MOVE!" His frustration was voiced out loud, and Envy finally seemed to react, dodging out of the ball's way and covering his head like if he was expecting the ball to explode the minute it hit the ground.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Greed screamed, already running to try and save the ball but it was already rolling on the cement. It was too late. "And TIME!" Edward's team unanimously groaned in exasperation and anger. They were so close to winning!

"Okay, that's it boys. Breda's team won, so they get 10 extra points for their final exam. Losing team: 50 push-ups tomorrow. Hit the showers!" The losing team groaned again as they started moving towards the lockers. "Those ten points could have been the difference from a D+ to a C..." Kain Fuery muttered. Everyone was glaring at the green-haired boy as they passed by him.

"Nice going, asshole." Greed muttered as he bumped into Envy. He flinched in response and his purple eyes widened for a bit, realizing he made his team lose and he was about to open his mouth to apologize but he was immediately cut-off. "Yeah, now we got to do push-ups 'cus of you, prick." Another baritone voice invaded his hearing. Envy turned a bit to see who it was. The minute he saw the jet-black hair and almond eyes, he knew. Roy Mustang snickered at the helpless expression of the teen and nudged Greed on the ribs.

"Aw, look I think we hurt _its _feelings! You cryin' baby?" There they go again, starting with the 'it' comments. Envy fought the urge to roll his eyes and opted to lower his head, hoping his long tendril-like hair hid his face completely. He heard Greed snicker along with his best buddy, and couldn't help forming tight fists at his side. He hated those two. They were the biggest assholes in the entire school, and not only that, it seemed like both of them had a personal vendetta against him.

Fucking bastards. Especially _Greed_. He hated the damn prick with every inch of his life.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" The two immediately straightened up and took the smirk off their faces. "Nothing, Coach Hughes! We're on our way to the locker room." They both stated innocently, but grinned at each other knowingly. The two walked away snickering to themselves to the locker room,malicious smiles painted clearly on their faces.

Envy shivered, feeling the anger disappear and sorrow and dread sink in.

.

"So then I tell her, 'Bitch, that's not how you suck a dick! Get the fuck outta here hoe!' " Greed was enthusiastically telling his posse of friends, and each and every one of them was hanging on to every word like a lovesick puppy doting to its owner. The only one who had a little bit of a backbone to not get sucked in to worshiping the ground he walked on was his best friend Roy Mustang.

"Man, I keep tellin' ya to leave the skank and focus on your girl. Glad to hear it finally came true" Roy spoke earnestly, offering Greed some dap in approval. They were all in the steamy locker room, where most of the guys already took a shower and were just finished changing up.

"Damn right! My woman's way too much for this Martel, she ain't_ shit_ in comparison! Anyways, hoes are gonna be hoes aight, and she couldn't take the message! She kept on getting on me pleading, and you know, I'mma man and when the going gets good..." He finished with a smirk. All of his followers whistled at his luck, except for Roy who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"So I got her on top of me-" His eyes rose to see Envy walking in the locker room with towel in his hand. A dead silence filled the room. Immediately, he started feeling uneasy at the unsettling quiet/ 10 pairs of eyes followed him, and the unease grew to panic. What where they looking at? Was there something on his face? He practically ran to the showers, and pressed his back on the wall. There was one thing he absolutely hated and it was people looking at him like some kind of circus freak.

Finally, Envy sighed relief when he heard the voice started up again, going on in their mindless chatter. _God, no need to be so secretive. It's not like I want to spy on your life._ As he started the shower-head, he couldn't help but wonder (like every single day) why all his school mates had it out for him.

_Okay, I know they think I'm_ _weird._..His thoughts cut off for a second as he held on to some wet locks of his dark green hair, and remembered he had fucking purple eyes. Not only that, he was paler than a corpse.

_...Okay, I am kind of weird, but that's not reason enough to treat people like shit. _He thought angrily to himself as he washed his hair and body. Then he gave a small sardonic chuckle. It was funny really, how he was so brave and defiant in his thoughts, but when it came to action? Nothing. He always just stood there and took it. It's a fucking miracle he'd never been beaten up, he probably would have rolled in a ball and cried. Maybe Mustang and Greed are right.

_I am pathetic. I have no fucking balls._

He shut off the water and started towel-drying his hair.

"-And so after Martel leaves, I call up my REAL girl and tell her to come over-" God, he was speaking unusually loud today. What, did he want everyone in the damn locker room to hear him? He walked over to his locker and took out some dark briefs and his school clothes. His locker was right next to Edward's, who was currently getting out his clothes out as well. What a coincidence.

They both avoided eye contact and acted like their clothes were the most fascinating thing in the world. It was quiet all of the sudden, a little too quiet. Now that he thought of it a bit more, it seemed quiet because Greed's obnoxiously infuriating voice wasn't grating on his ears. The illusion soon shattered when Greed came over to Ed, who was in the midst of putting on his shirt and swung an arm around his shoulder. "Hey Elric, word is you convinced your little pretty girlfriend to give it up for you." Greed stated bluntly, wagging his eyebrows. So much for that.

Wait. Envy stiffened at the jock's comment. Give it up?

"Fuck off, Greed." Edward muttered, shoving his best friend to the side. "Oh , I knew it! C'mon man spill! Was she any good? Was she actually a virgin?" By now, the majority of the boys surrounded the two, eager to know the juicy details of the most likable and popular kid in school.

Mean while, Envy stood there with mild terror in his face. They were talking about sex. And not only talking about sex, but THEIR experiences on it. _No, nono they don't know!_

Edward rolled golden eyes, but with a small grin, which was all the boys needed to start whooping and hollering.

"Aw shit, Elric got that ass!" Another fanboy of Greed by the name of Zolf Kimblee called out. "You dope as hell man-"Jean Havoc gave him a congratulatory dap.

"NO! You don't know what you did, Edward!" A panicked voice suddenly cut off any type of conversation as the pale-skinned boy known as Envy stepped in Ed's circle and grabbed him by the shoulders, clearly fearing for the golden boy's life. Edward, shocked at this unusual forwardness of the timid teenager, shook him off in apparent disgust.

"Get off of me you freak!" He involuntarily shouted. Immediately, all the boys started nearing the offending person near their beloved Ed with jeers full of hatred and arrogance.

"Nono, you don't understand! Premarital sex is a grave sin and God will punish you here on earth and in the afterlife!" Envy continued on, a bit more hysterical with each word, hand grabbing for Ed's shirt. "Not only will you be eternally punished in hell...but _it _will shrivel up and fall off!" He was at the point of almost shaking Ed in his desperation.

"Wha-...It? The fuck does _it_ mean?" Havoc butted in before immediately realizing it. He looked at Envy once, blinked and covered his nose to keep himself from snorting. "Wait, is he's talking about your di-PFF!" An explosion of snickers filled his ears. "Oh my god, I think he is...!" Greed's obnoxious laughter rang through out, along with Roy's clear hysterical laughter. Immediately, the entire group burst into ruthless laughter. "HAHA! What the fuck is wrong with you man!? Your dick doesn't ever fall off, you sick fuck!" The laughter continued, and even Edward joined in the mocking laughs.

"Fuckin' religious weirdo!"

"But, but,-" Envy spluttered, clearly confused about the hostility he was receiving. He was only trying to help! "Father told me in the Bible, God made man to make his-"

"AW BOYS! Remember! We're talking about _Eeenvy_ here! He probably doesn't even have a dick!" Greed stood up on the benches that were cemented in the middle of the locker hallways and hollered it at the top of his voice. A resounding loud choruses of _Yeahs! _echoed through the thin wooden walls. Envy, feeling cornered by the vicious looks in the boys eyes, felt himself shrinking and slowly sliding down the metal lockers.

"Hey," Edward said suddenly, in a uncharacteristic smile. "This is a BOYS locker room, right? There's no girls allowed here, so I think we should check once and for all if Envy is a girl or boy, don't you think?!" He gave Mustang a firm pat on the back, who smirked in return.

Another chorus of loud and enthusiastic _Yeahs! _filled Envy's ears, and he recoiled in more horror than ever before. All of the sudden, his vision was invaded with grabby hands, and he was being pulled up by his arms, although he immediately sank back again in fright. "No, no get away from me-" Envy finally had the courage to speak, as Greed emerged from the crowd of rowdy boys with a shit-eating grin.

"What's wrong, boo? You afraid of what we'll find?" Greed taunted, fisting Envy's shirt slightly before letting go."No-" Three different hands suddenly started clawing at his jeans, and he gave a shriek in pure shock.

"What you got under there, girly?"

"You're the most flat-chested cunt I've ever seen!-"

"She probably has a pussy and thinks it's a cock!" The hauntingly loud, chilling, and jarring laughter slammed into his skull over and over, and Envy's vision still was filled with boy's ugly-looking faces, jeering and wide face-splitting grins... so many hands were on him! His breathing was growing shallower by the second, and his heart pounded a million beat per second. Why were they doing this to him? Why did they dedicate their life and time to humiliate him? "Get OFF me! GO away!" He shouted again, trying to pull himself away from the sea of guys interested in his anatomy. "Where you going, little bitch?! We ain't finished with you!" With Mustang helping him, Greed yanked Envy's pants to his knees. Finally, Envy could not contain it.

"**ENOUGH!" **He screamed, shutting his eyes tight.

_CRACK_!

Right above the crowd, a light bulb flickered for two seconds before it suddenly and quite literally exploded. "Woah! the fuck!-" Pieces of glass fell on people's hair, and they all dropped Envy like a hot potato. A small gasp came from the boys as Coach Hughes suddenly appeared with a furious look in his face.

"What in the FUCK do you think you are doing?"He glared at them murderously. He obviously witnessed the last scene of Envy's humiliation. He glanced over at the strange boy, eyes softening in sympathy. Since his pants were around his knees, he couldn't very well stand up and run like hell. So he was still lying on the floor, unsuccessfully trying to pull his pants up with shaking hands. The coach gave a disappointed sigh, and glared at the boys one more time with the fury of a thousand suns.

"This is not over, boys. Now get the hell out of here" He stated venomously before approaching the teenager on the floor. Nobody didn't have to be told twice to leave, and soon, it was only him and Envy. Finally, Envy managed to change himself appropriately, and get his backpack but when he attempted to dodge out of the teacher's questions, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Envy. If those boys are bothering you again, I want you to tell me." The boy merely nodded, lowering his head, with hands tightening the book on his chest. "C'mon, I want you to report those sons-of-bitches. We're going to the principal."

In an instant, he stiffened and his violet orbs widened dramatically. "No, that's not necessary Coach Hughes, really! It was just a one-time thing-"

"No. They were bullying you, and this needs to be taken seriously. Now c'mon!"

For the second time that day, Envy shivered as a horrible dread filled the put of his stomach. He sighed and followed Coach Maes Hughes out of the locker room.

* * *

I think you know who our lead character is! And who's taking the infamous role of Chris, the evil bitch! muahaha :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I'm here back for another update! :3

* * *

.

He bit his lip nervously as he was escorted into the principal's office, gym teacher right beside him, with a determined look in his face. "Have a seat." Coach Hughes gestured him to the dark leather chair in front of a large mahogany desk. The boy hesitantly sat down, looking around the office apprehensively. The desk was, by the most part, bare, with a thin desktop computer to the side and a small golden trophy. It consisted of a gold miniature soldier standing straight up with his rifle behind his back and his right hand in a traditional military salute. "The principal will be right here with you." Hughes continued on, opting to stand up besides the high schooler instead of sitting down. Envy just looked at him apprehensively, biting his lip. He really didn't want to be there... As if noticing his discomfort, the gym teacher put a gentle hand on his right shoulder, silently letting him know that he was not alone in this, and he had a friend to support him whenever the boys wanted to pick on him again. The door suddenly opened, and a loud curt voice broke the comforting silence that had enveloped the two.

"Who said you could take a seat?"

Immediately, Envy stood up in fear, already knowing from the talk of many of his classmates how much of a hard-ass the school principal was. Hughes also stiffened, face taking in a blank stare, directing his line of sight to the desk. Heaven forbid someone even dared to look at the principal the wrong way. Even all of the school staffed had a inherent fear of their higher-up, and with good reason: common sense and the desire to keep on living. The click-clacking of the ex-general's boots rang in the teen's years and he closed his eyes, inwardly cursing Hughes for making him come here.

"- The hell are you doing? Open your eyes boy!" Envy reluctantly obeyed, sight going up very slowly until he was face to face with a pair of narrowed blue eyes. Well, shit. Now he knew why his classmates had nick-named her the "Ice Queen".

Principal Olivier Mira Armstrong was a FEARSOME woman. Definitely not someone anyone would fuck with it, that was for sure. In fact, one glare from her could probably make a hardened criminal fear for his life. This was obviously from her unique military background. Supposedly, she was a Major General who commanded one of the toughest forts in Amestris, Fort Briggs. She was ruthless against her opponents, and people have said she once sliced a soldier in half for staring at her ass while in combat. Others said she had killed with hand-to-hand combat alone, against 200 pound men. Looks were deceiving however, and especially in her case. Olivier was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was a five foot four woman with a slender physique but with a hourglass figure worth envying, large lovely crystalline eyes with full dark lashes, smooth silky blonde hair and plump bubblegum pink lips. In other words, every high school boy's wet dream. Literally. No one dared to ever even think about complementing her or staring at her beauty for too long, they wanted to keep their testicles intact of course. Behind her back, however, all the boys could enthusiastically agree on one thing and one thing only:

_"Oh man, what I'd give to have her underneath me. " _Ahem, just in much more foul-mouthed, vulgar terms.

And while he was certainly starstruck from her perfect appearance, like every male that was meeting her for the first time, he knew better than to stare. Those eyes had an icy harsh quality to them, and the mere sight of them instilled fright in his blood.

"So what seems to be the problem here?"She growled out, taking a seat on her luxurious leather swivel chair. Her presence was commanding, and gave an air of regality..All the reason to fear her more. He felt a slight nudge from behind him, presumably Hughes, urging him to tell her what happened back in the locker room, but he was too nervous to even open his mouth, much less talk to the merciless woman. There was a brief silence, then the nerve-wracking sound of her long clear fingers tapping on her mahogany desk only augmented the pressure. "Well?"She demanded impatiently. "I cannot wait here all day, I have a school to run." Hughes nudged him harder and Envy tried to speak, but it seemed the words died in his throat. A couple of more seconds in watching the boy struggle, the sympathetic gym teacher decided to speak up for him.

"Principal Armstrong, there has been a bullying incident in my first period P.E class, victimizing my student Envy. I demand some sort of punishment or repercussion for the involved boys' inexcusable behavior." The blonde women held her dainty hands together, elbows on her desk, and chin resting on her clasped fingers. Her eyes grew in intrigue, and she gave a 'hmm' sound in thought,, as if pondering the situation. "Go on."

"A throng of nasty sons-of-bitches, I mean, high school boys decided to gang up on Envy. I saw them trying to take his pants off, for what reason is anyone's guess, all the while making a hollering riot. It struck me as sexual assault and I cannot condone this behavior in my class." Hughes stated gruffly, quite serious in making sure all of the perpetrators were to be punished. Meanwhile, the teenager was cursing him in thought, face completely red in embarrassment at what the coach just mention to the principal. The very _hot _principal. "And what were the events leading to this incident?" Armstrong inquired, interest fully peaked. Now both adults looked at Envy expectantly. His face heated up even more at the unwanted attention. They waited for him to speak, but found it in vain, his mouth had fully clamped shut. She sighed and took out a blank piece of paper along with a black ballpoint pen.

"Hughes, what are the names of the boys involved in the bullying?" She asked indifferently, ready to write down all of the names dictated. " I can definitely name Greed as the lead perpetrator, with others following suit such as Roy Mustang, Zolf Kimbley, Dolcetto, Roa, and Edward Elric. " Her once busy pen stopped for a split second at the mention of the last name, but she immediately kept one writing. "Interesting. Anyone else?"

"I can't say for sure who were the other boys, as it was much more than just them, but Envy probably can." Both of their sight landed on him for the third time, and he wished the earth could swallow him whole. Armstrong narrowed doe-like eyes, clasped hands now at the surface of the desk. "Well Evan? Can you name any of the other classmates who were harassing you?" The quiet from the boy after she finished her question was disconcerting and she put her pen down, slightly frustrated at his muteness. "Is that it, Evan?" She repeated with a bit more coldness in her voice. He merely looked away in response, jaw tightening. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity and indignation at the sudden anger coming from the boy.

"Evan," Olivier barked briskly. "I need to hear a yes or no from you-"

"It's_ ENVY!_"

**CRASH!**

The window adjacent the chair where Hughes would have sat had shattered beyond repair, and every one in the office ducked slightly more in surprise than fear. "What the hell?" She jumped from her seat, old military mentalities kicking in, and went over the shattered window with suspicion clear in her blue eyes. Meanwhile, Envy was internally hyperventilating. The way the window just broke in a million piece precisely when his anger was the highest was so strange...and it couldn't have been coincidental, could it? His heartbeat suddenly started to pick up speed.

Did...did _he_ cause it?

**CRASH!**

The undamaged glass pane next to the broken one suddenly exploded, making Olivier duck again and only making her suspicions get high enough to take action. "Get them out of here. All of them! I want every single student to leave the school premises immediately, and as of right now, the school is shut down." Armstrong commanded harshly as she unsheathed a long silver sword from seemingly out of nowhere. Both Hughes and Envy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"W-what the fu-?"

"Drachma spies are coming."She growled, eyes taking a steel cold glint that only one with extensive military experience could obtain. Hughes only sputtered in disbelief. "You cannot possibly be serious- Drachma isn't _invading_ a high school-!"

"Get the HELL out of here!" With that, the principal with an obvious strong case of PTSD slammed her bare fist into the glass case that protected the fire alarm. A piercing siren-like wailing sound through the hallways of the school, officially ending the academic day.

.

.

"Father?" Envy glanced at the aging blonde man on the driver's seat, not daring to look at him head-on. They were currently heading home, since the school was shut down, and Envy had no ride from other people, he had to call his dad from a nearby payphone. Which was a short distance-about almost a mile away.

"Yes, my son."

"...Nothing."He stated meekly, defeated. They rode in silence, one staring out the window cursing his existence and the other cursing his weakness for not giving his son to God when he had the chance... The old 1972 Chevy Impala halted to a stop, right in front of a small cozy white-painted house. Their house. There was no one else there, no mother, sister, or brother. Not even a damn dog. Both father and son walked silently together, side by side to the front porch. With a jingle of some keys, the door had opened and they were finally home.

Home...?

_More like hell on earth._

He shut his eyes, forcing himself to bring up the courage and ask his father what he initially wanted to. "Father. Today, before the school shut down because of a supposed terrorist attack...I was already in the principal's office." Now he had his dad's full attention. "Some kids were making fun of me because I told them that if they ever have premarital sex, their penis would fall off." He heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the older man ,and continued a bit more angrily. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Father? Why did you make that up?!" His fist curled up at the fact that he was made a fool of by his own blood.

"My son, the boys who partake in that type of satanic activity will forever burn in hell-"

"No Father! That's not an excuse, you knowingly LIED to me! Why would you do that to me? People made FUN of me! They called me names and told me I was sick, and it's all YOUR FAULT!" His crinkly amber yellow eyes widened, a bit shocked at his son's suddenly rebellious behavior. "Envy. What are you becoming of yourself? I merely did so to protect you, son! I do not want you to sink into the black mud as all the other heathens do. Is that why you are screaming in my face? Do you want to follow the path of sin just like your classmates? You do, don't you... I knew I should have kept you home schooled even if the state didn't permit it, it could have at least delayed your ultimate demise and now your heart is as black as those who refuse to listen to the word of God!"

"That's not it at all.."Envy whispered, already hurt by his father's words. "I just want to be normal-"

"Oh Lord, please forgive my only son as he does not know the error in his ways-" His old withered hand rested on the top of the green-haired boy's head, as if he was trying to exorcise a demonic spirit within him. This was nothing new however, as he was periodically 'cleansed', as his father like to call it, from the 'blackness' that was trying to take over him.

"No, Father-"

"I beg of you to take mercy on his sinning soul, o Lord and save him for the fiery pits of hell he is destined to endure-"

"NO FATHER STOP!" In a rare act of courage, Envy threw back his dad's hand away-quite harshly- from his forehead. Silence encompassed the room. Amber eyes met violet. Cold and unyielding vs wide and frightened. He knew what was coming next. It was what always came next. Father suddenly grabbed his thin wrist, and Envy began to protest at the pulls, fighting from his rock-hard grip. With his free hand, Father opened the door to a small little storage closet right beneath the quaint stairs that had a small shrine of religious items.

Rosaries scattered about the wooden table, where the shrine was, and there was many candles waiting to be lit. Above it all, a large crucifix depicting an agonizing Jesus Christ with demonic eyes haunted Envy's soul.

"Go to your closet and pray."

"...No." He whispered in a frightened voice, stepping back more and more. Father suddenly grabbed Envy by his long evergreen hair, dragging him straight to the closet. "NO! FATHER PLEASE!" Envy screamed, trying to make his dad let go of his hair. In a violent yank, Father succeeded in getting his son in the closet and trapping him inside by shutting the door quickly and locking it with an outside bolt. "Now pray for forgiveness boy!"

"FATHER!" He struck the door with his tight fists in the pure fear and trauma he was experiencing from being back inside the infernal closet. His father neared the closet with a blank expression in his deathly pale face and began to periodically thump his head against the door. Thump, thump. Screaming and screaming. Then, he began to scratch the inside of his wrist until it bled. Drip. Drip

"You will pray and you're not coming out of there until you repent!" Envy pounded harder on the wooden door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Thump. Shrieks.

"FATHER!"

Drip. Drip

Thump. Thump

"**NO!**"

A loud **crack!** went through the door. It almost split the wood almost completely in half, but not enough for the door to become useless. Envy gasped at the damage that door suddenly had, and knew that THIS couldn't be any coincidence. He caused this! He didn't know how the hell he did it, but he caused it... And the significant crack was more than enough incentive for Father to believe his son was not normal. In fact, it lead him to believe something else entirely.

"Spawn of satan..." He shakily stated, making the sign of the cross with bloodied fingers.

* * *

Oh snap! You know more of the Carrie characters ;)


	3. Chapter 3

About half of Carrie's cast (or more I believe) has already been well established. BTW: Did you notice I did a gender-bender on the roles? Ain't I a creative bitch ? Here is the cast roles so far:

Carrie - **Envy**  
Chris - **Greed**  
Tina - **Roy M.**  
Heather - **Kimbley**  
Margaret White - **Father**  
Principal Morton - **Olivier Mira Armstrong**  
Ms. Desjardin (gym teacher) - **Maes Hughes**

Y'all got it? Okay, so right now we're going in deeper ;) Hope you like! Rated M for some sexual scenes.

* * *

.

"_Edward..._"

Winry Rockbell moaned out in pleasure at her boyfriend's ministrations, fingernails lightly raking across his back. The air was thick and moist, making sweat pool in her neck and stomach. Amber eyes met with ocean blue ones, and the two lovers kissed passionately as Edward kept moving himself in and out of his girlfriend's body in a smooth rhythmical pace. The golden boy sighed along with her, burying his blonde hand in the nook of her right shoulder, kissing her neck tenderly. The black-and-red leather backseat of his Dodge Charger was proving to be a more than optimal bed for both of them, and he could feel the vehicle move slightly with every thrusting motion his hips made.

"-Winry, I know I don't say it enough but I fuckin' love you," Edward suddenly spoke breathlessly, looking into those fathomless azure jewels that were her eyes. She smiled warmly and moved her hips to signal that he was slowing his pace. She knew it wasn't the sex talking, she could feel his words with every touch, every kiss he gave her. She could feel the love radiate from him, and it was bliss. It was absolute bliss to make love to the one person you knew you wanted to be with your entire life. She panted shallowly and and started raking her fingers through his silky yellow hair.

"-Ed, go faster..." The blonde girl gave a slight whine, rolling her hips in anticipation, a bit frustrated at the fact that he was slowing down once again. Winry glanced at his face above, and noticed he had a strange thoughtful expression in his face. Once might say a bit perturbed even. She frowned at this, subconsciously wondering if she did or say something that he did not like. "Edward?" Her boyfriend bit his lip pensively, his amber eyes growing darker with what seemed to be a thin layer of guilt. "Ed, what's wrong?" She asked again, concerned.

"No, it's nothing. It's just-" He halted, feeling tormented. "Shit, I'm sorry, Winry." He stopped his actions and slid out of her, starting to put his clothes on. The blonde girl looked at her boyfriend with a concerned, slightly hurt look in her face and she started dressing too.

"Did I do something?-"

"No, no I swear it has nothing to do with you Win. It's just that..." He sat straight in the backseat, looking out the window as if ashamed. "Something really fucked up happened today."

"You mean what those assholes did to the Envy guy?" Winry spoke with an off tone, looking at her fingernails nonchalantly. Ed stiffened and turned from the window, giving her a slightly stunned look. She merely shrugged at his expression and waited for him to start questioning her. "How do you know about that?" At that, she gave a scoff and started to pull her hair back into a slightly unkempt but still pretty ponytail. The boy couldn't help staring at his wonderful girlfriend. He really was the luckiest guy in the school, she was the most beautiful girl there and everyone knew it but her. Not only that, but she was a prodigy in all thing mechanic: machines, cars, sports cars, and did he say cars? What more can a guy want! How did a douche like him manage to snag such a perfect angel?

"Who doesn't know about that? Your dick friend Greed made one of his puppy dogs record the whole thing and post it on Youtube." She gave a slight shake, brows slightly narrowed, clearly disappointed in the boys that partook in that bullying incident. This of course, made Edward feel even worse about himself. She obviously didn't know he was also there, present and _actively_ participating in the humiliation of a green-haired boy that had the misfortune to have a religious fanatic for a father. "Wait, they put it on Youtube?"

"I find it, quite frankly, disgusting." Winry stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "So barbaric! The poor kid didn't even do anything, all he did was stand there!"

"_*Sigh*, _I cannot tell you enough to not beat me over the head with your wrench when I say this, you crazy gearhead, that's a great shirt by the way..." Ed gave a slight shiver, knowing he was going in and was about to face the wrath of his do-gooder girlfriend. "But I was sort of, kind of in with Greed on the whole _make Envy almost cry in embarrassment _thing."

"..."

"Winry?"

_WHACK!_

"SHIT, Win! I know I deserve it, but DAMN that hurts!" Ed yelled, rubbing his bruised head looking at his fuming girlfriend.

"What the hell, Ed! Why would you do something so horrible?" She gave the look, the one he could tell she was angry but worse- downright disappointed in him and it made his heart hurt more than his head. "Aw, I don't know. Seriously, I just kind of followed Greed's influence but now I feel like shit." He muttered. Winry gave him a glare and seemed to think of something. "Come to think of it, I recall hearing a voice in the video that sounded suspiciously to yours saying '_we should prove if he's a girl or not_'" She mocked sarcastically, even putting up the little quotation marks with her fingers. "That was you, wasn't it?" His silence was more than enough to answer her question.

"Oh Edward," She muttered, with a slight tinge of sadness to her voice. "Well, did you at least apologize to him?"

"No, but-"

"You need to apologize or do _something _or else your guilty conscience won't leave you alone." For the first time since he told her of his dirty deed, she gave him a smile. "I know you're not a bad person Ed. Sometimes we fuck up, and we learn from our mistakes. Sometimes_ friends_ that are not really so-good friends guide us to not-so good paths." Ed knew Winry never liked his little entourage but he knew he couldn't just leave that friendship. Roy Mustang, Greed and Edward Elric had been best friends since they were in 6th grade! That wasn't going to change in the near future. " But, it can all be solved. I'm pretty sure Envy will forgive you. After all, you guys were somewhat friends back in 9th grade weren't you?"

"Em. Acquaintance. If you can even call working together for a Biology project as that." Ed couldn't help saying it, not really wanting to be associated with a social disease like him. Winry, who never was for discriminating people for their social ranking in the high school (which by cause and effect, made her the most likable and popular girl in school) rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's immature behavior. "Right. _Acquaintance_." She smiled at him again.

"I believe in you, Ed. I know you'll do the right thing."

.

.

A firetruck red Chevrolet Camaro revved up noisily to a large mansion-like house, with loud hoots and hollering coming out of the same vehicle. The car came to halting stop to the driveway and a boisterous male voice yelled out. "And THAT'S WHY gentleman, is why my drop-dead sexy girlfriend got her license revoked!" More obnoxious laughs rang out, and Greed popped out of the passenger seat with a shit-eating grin on his face.

The drivers' seat was thrown open, and a voluptuous tall woman with long raven hair, milky white skin, and blood-red lips came out like a supermodel ready for the runway. The woman was a complete bombshell, with a set of 36DD breast and a tiny waist-in other words she had a perfect hourglass figure, and her confident arrogant expression belied that she knew it well. She had a latex-like black skin-tight dress on that exposed plenty of her abundant cleavage and spiked rocker boots along with a combining spiked choker adorning her slender neck.

"Shut it, little boy. If it wasn't for my car, you'd still be riding the bus like the lame school boy you are." She sneered viciously, but a sensual smile played on her full lips. "Oh, Greed , she's got you there my man." Roy Mustang stepped out of the car, impressed at the fire that his sexy clearly _older _girlfriend had. The obnoxious man merely gave a shrug, truly respecting the woman to all of her glorified power. There was only one person who could get away with speaking so brashly to Greed and that title only belonged to Lust, his main squeeze.

In a nutshell, Lust was in all sense of the words, a 'bad girl'. The 24 year old woman didn't take shit from no one and would gladly 'cut a bitch up' if one was to get in her way. She was always prepared with sets of thin long needle-like knives that she kept in her black fur-trimmed jacket, which was at hanging from her right arm at the moment. Everyone who knew their relationship well knew who was in charge, and it sure as hell wasn't Greed. _That_ much was for certain. As the the trio made their way to Greed's bedroom, he decided to bring up a topic that he's been dying to talk about to his girlfriend since that incident.

"Hey did you see the video Zolf uploaded to Youtube yet, babe?" He asked her hopefully, wanting to hear words of approval from the baddest of the bad. "Oh? You mean the one about that weird-looking boy, yes?" Lust gave a chuckle. "That was very amusing."

"Did you see the way his eyes watered like if he was about to burst out crying?! HA! What a little bitch!" Greed snickered maliciously, and Roy followed suit. They all had a good laugh about it until Lust suddenly interjected. "But it would have been much more satisfying to post the video to Facebook. That way everyone will really rip the long-haired guy to shreds." Roy Mustang scoffed. "I bet he doesn't even have a facebook. Daddy won't let him interact with normal people, oh no, he wants him to stay a glorified freak just like him. " He ended with a hateful sneer.

"We should blow it up everywhere. Make it seen, make it big. Post it wherever you can. That way, that freak of nature won't be even be able to step into church without everyone laughing." He ran his hands through his spikey hair, douche-bag glasses falling off the bridge of his nose as he snickered malevolently. "Why, you're getting better and better at this game, Greed. Every time you talk like that, all it does is turn me on..." She licked her crimson lips, and Roy looked away.

All Greed do in response was smirk before giving her a violent kiss on her dirty mouth.

.

.

Soft snores were the only noise that could be heard in the small dark closet.

The once-lit candle had extinguished, since its waxy body was splattered on the wooden floors as the result of a flickering flame being kept on for too long. A small boy was sprawled on the same floor, lying on its hard surface, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. There was a badly-painted wooden rosary hanging from his fingers, clutched into his chest as if the religious jewelry were to protect him from unseen evils. It was obvious from his calm and peaceful face that he believed this whole-hardheartedly. Everything was tranquil, for once.

Of course, the tranquility only lasted as long as his slept went on.

Plum eyes fluttered open groggily, tempted to close again and go ahead in the wonderful sleep, but soon, rustling was heard and the boy's upper body rose so he sat halfway up. Silence. All he could hear was silence. He gave a small stretch, yawning a bit before looking to his surroundings, not fully awake to see that he'd fallen asleep in the praying room. Again. As soon as his blurry vision vanished, his half-smile disappeared along with all of his self-content.

A breach of light suddenly appeared, and a white-clad figure was shown. Maybe it was Jesus coming to take him away... His eyes sparkled in the anticipation before dying down as he realized who it really was.

"Did you do your prayers, little boy?" Father crouched down to his level, caressing his hair and looking at his only son with a much more compassionate and tender expression that before. Envy looked up at him, hands clasping with his fathers and nodded earnestly, hoping to please his father. The aging man smiled in contentment since he believed that maybe his son would be spared the fiery pits of hell if he kept him pure enough. He gathered up the boy's long thick locks of hair and tied it back to a low ponytail.

Envy recalled his father doing that since he was a small child, always chastising him for keeping his hair so unnaturally-long since good Christian men had short hair. It didn't matter how much he told him to cut it, he knew he never would. He wouldn't picture himself any other way than with his greenish long mane. For some reason, the memory had always been a fond one in his mind and a warmness spread into his heart as he looked at his father with renewed hope and affection.

Sure his father wasn't perfect, but what parent was? When it came down to him, he was the only one that was always there for him...

"That's my little boy." The two shared a heartfelt smile and Father enveloped Envy in his arms, the boy resting his head on his shoulders. They both stayed in that same position for a while, feeling content in how they were at that moment. "I love you, my son." The man spoke honestly, lovingly, looking down at his green hair tenderly while holding his 'little boy' close to his heart. And for the first time that day, the boy didn't feel depressed. He didn't feel unloved or unwanted, and he didn't feel like if the world would be best without him. He actually felt at peace.

He felt... happy. Envy wrapped his arms around his father tightly, hoping that the moment would never end.

"I love you too, Father."

.

.

* * *

Aw! I ended happily there :') So, we got some characters coming into light and soon enough, we'll have the entire Carrie cast, stay tuned.


End file.
